Bear
* Characters: ** Greg Bear, a member of Lyons' Pride in the Capital Wasteland chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout 3. ** Grudd Bear, a wildman and arena fighter in The Pitt in the Fallout 3 add-on, The Pitt. ** John Bear, a wildman and arena fighter in The Pitt, in the Fallout 3 add-on, The Pitt. ** Two-Bears-High-Fiving, one of the Dead Horses living in Zion Canyon if the Wild Wasteland trait is active during the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Honest Hearts. ** Bear (Fallout 4), a raider at Walden Pond in Fallout 4. ** Commander Bear, a challenger at the Cola-cars arena in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. ** Bear (Van Buren), a super mutant member of the Rusty Hooks in Van Buren. *** Get Sid to tell PC about Bear's Heart Bomb and Kyle's Radio Trigger, a quest in Van Buren. **** Get Control of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb, a quest in Van Buren. **** Rewire Trigger of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb to Explode, a quest in Van Buren. **** Disable Trigger of Bear's C4 Heart Bomb, a quest in Van Buren. **** Disable Bear's C4 Heart Bomb, a quest in Van Buren. **** Convince Bear to Try and Take Over Rusty Hooks, a quest in Van Buren. ***** Bloomfield Space Center design document/Bear dialogue, a draft of dialogue for the character Bear in Van Buren. * Creatures: ** Yao guai, an overview of a species of mutated bear in the ''Fallout'' series. ** Magwai, a bear-like creature cut from Fallout 3. ** Grizzly bear, creatures found in the Nursery Repository in Van Buren. * Items: ** Teddy bear, a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. *** Yew's bear charm, a unique miscellaneous item rewarded by Sapling Yew upon completion of the quest Oasis in Fallout 3. *** Kenny-bear, a unique teddy bear belonging to Kenny in the Fallout 3 add-on, Point Lookout. *** Mister Cuddles, a unique teddy bear belonging to Lindsay, a mini Boomer in Fallout: New Vegas. **** Bear Necessities, an unmarked quest to find Mister Cuddles in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Sergeant Teddy, a unique teddy bear belonging to Melody, in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Barnabas bear, a unique teddy bear cut from Fallout: New Vegas. *** Dala's teddy bear, a unique teddy bear belonging to Dala, cut from the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Old World Blues. ** Bear trap fist, a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Dead Money. *** Bear trap fist - heavy duty springs, a weapon modification for the bear trap fist in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Dead Money. ** Great Bear grenade rifle, a unique grenade rifle in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Lonesome Road. ** Iron bear claw glove, a unique weapon in Van Buren. * Perks: ** Burden to Bear, a perk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Lonesome Road. ** The Bear-Slayer, a perk in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Lonesome Road. * Other: ** Two-headed bear, the symbol of the New California Republic, appearing in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Don't Poke at the Bear!, an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Don't Tread on the Bear!, a side quest and escalation of Don't Poke at the Bear! in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Bear Force One, the presidential Vertibird of the New California Republic appearing in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Armed For Bear, a three-star (★★★) challenge added by the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal.